The embodiments of the present invention relate to electrical discharge machining (EDM) systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for the handling of electrodes within such systems and methods.
Electrical discharge machining (EDM), also referred to as spark machining, spark eroding, burning, die sinking, wire burning, or wire erosion, is a manufacturing process whereby a desired shape is obtained using electrical discharges. Material is removed from the workpiece by a series of rapidly recurring current discharges between two electrodes. One of the electrodes is the tool, or simply the electrode, and the other of the electrodes is the workpiece.
The electrode is consumed during the EDM process. Consequently, spent electrodes must be replaced regularly with new electrodes. Because the EDM system is not operating while the electrodes are being replaced, replacing electrodes results in downtime and reduced machine utilization. The amount of downtime during the electrode replacement depends in part on how quickly the operator notices the need for a replacement and in part on the skill and the speed of the operator in making the replacement. When the EDM machining requires a relatively high rate of electrode consumption (e.g. speed drilling), machine utilization is particularly low.
Typical electrode holders are in the form of manually operated chucks having radially symmetrical jaws that tighten or expand to hold or release the electrode. Chucks often require the use of a tool or manual grasping to tighten or loosen the chuck jaws in order to insert or release the electrode. The use of a tool or manually operating the chuck to tighten/loosen the chuck can be cumbersome and increase loading and unloading time. Chucks can be improperly tightened, which can increase the risk of damaging the electrodes. In some designs, the chucks are removable from the machine for loading and unloading the electrodes, further increasing the loading and unloading time as well as increasing the risk of damaging the electrodes.